


The Apple Doesn't Fall to Far from the Arrow

by IngeniousGhost



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Other, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngeniousGhost/pseuds/IngeniousGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first step into the fanfic universe. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit nervous, but I just had this story in my head for a while now, and well here it is.<br/>Hope you enjoy it :)</p></blockquote>





	The Apple Doesn't Fall to Far from the Arrow

Oliver moved with lighting speed through the abandoned warehouse. His senses sharp, and his mind focused. 

"I hope I’m not to late." passed thorough his mind as he took down a target in front of him, and drew his bow as he turned to his right to take out the assassin there. "You can’t think like that. you will make it, you have to make."

The sound of two more closing in from behind him got his attention, but before he could react he heard the sound of arrows cut through the air, and their bodies hitting the floor soon after.

He rolled over the pipe in front of him and met the next set there with a rapid combination of his fists, and bow to their bodies. He sense the others closing in around him, and met them them with more moves to hold them at bay while he juggled the other ones.

He wasn’t sure if they saw Roy before the first of his super punches made contact or not, but the surprise at the force of his punches could be read on their eyes as they flew across the space before hitting the metal pipes, and walkways above them, with that Oliver quickly dispensed the rest.

"He told me to say hurry up Ra’s Al Ghul is not the kind of person who will be surprised for very long." Roy told Oliver with a mixture of rage, and concern in his voice to which Oliver returned with his famous angry face.

"Hold on Thea, we are coming." was all he thought as they moved forward.

 

When they finally made it to the large opened room Felicity’s voiced popped into their ears. 

"Oliver get out of their now! i’m counting at least twenty maybe thirty heat signatures in that room alone.", but all Roy and he could focus on was the terrified look of Thea’s face as they found her dangling from a pipe in front of them, and the sound of desperate cries for help through the piece of cloth that was in her mouth.

"Well, I see you came", said a voice from the shadows,"but I do not see the Canary as I requested."

"She was freed from your league." growled Oliver.

Ra’s turned to look over his left shoulder, “That was not her place to give such that courtesy.” He turned back to face them, “No one can leave unless I allow it.”  

"You allowed Malcolm Merlyn to leave."

"A mistake I learned from as you will now learn from yours."

Oliver saw the blade rise to his sister’s throat, and felt his heart beat race. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roy start to run towards her, then he it. The first of three arrows fly through the air one hit the blade out Ra’s hand, the second cut the rope holding Thea, and the third hit  the assassin next to her.

He quickly shot the first three assassins, and knocked the one to his left out before they could even register what was happening. 

He drew his bow took aim at the man who had kidnapped sister, and let go, only to have him catch and attempt to put into Roy. 

The arrow made contact with Roy’s shoulder blade, but cracked in half, and the look on Ra’s Al Ghul’s face for a brief moment seemed confused.

Roy tried to land a well placed leg sweep, but was met with disappointment as the Demon Head quickly dodged it, but it was enough of a move for Oliver to try a get to another arrow into him.

This again failed, but it gave Roy enough time to pick up Thea and start to get her to safety.

The look on Ra’s face was one of pure rage and he made his way towards Oliver, who saw the older man’s fist head towards him, but before it made contact with his face it was stopped by a blacked gloved.

 The second blow hit Ra’s right in the gut, and sent him stumbling backwards before he could react, and even those were no match for the onslaught punches that eventually knocked the man to the ground.

The man drew his bow, its black arrow pointed at the Ra’s head.

"I may not have brought the Sara, but I did bring someone else."

Ra’s eyes turned towards the face of the man he had been searching for since he learned that he was alive.

"You think you could threaten my daughter and I wouldn’t face you?" came the voice of Malcolm Meryln, "you made an error thinking that."

Oliver’s hand went up to his shoulder to tell Felicity that it was over, when he heard the laugh of the man on the ground.

"What’s so funny?"

"Malcolm let me ask you, who would rather see? your daughter or your son?"

'You didn't..”

It at that moment another black arrow came out from the shadows and hit Meryln right in the shoulder. A figured stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello father." was the words that Oliver heard before he saw the face of his best friend Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first step into the fanfic universe. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit nervous, but I just had this story in my head for a while now, and well here it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
